


Nursemaid

by SoloShikigami



Series: Oh No! A Cold! [1]
Category: CyberSix
Genre: Cold, Cute, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas doesn't show up to school so Adrian goes to check on him to find out why.<br/>Cuteness ensues. At least a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursemaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaronith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/gifts).



Adrian was a little concerned; Lucas had not shown up that morning. Sometimes he came running up to the school behind Adrian, which meant he was running late for his first class of the day, but this was the first time that he had not shown up at all.

"Do you happen to know why Lucas didn't come in today?" Adrian asked one of the secretaries in the main office.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Seidelman, I cannot share personal information," she said primly, apparently in the middle of something that annoyed her. Or maybe that was just Adrian.

"I understand," Adrian said, knowing that pressing the issue would get him nowhere.

_'Even though you had no problem somehow letting my address be seen by a student,'_ he added in his thoughts, remembering the incident with Lori.

During lunch, he sighed as he stared at the empty space in front of him where Lucas should be, tearing into a sandwich, talking with his mouth half-full as he used his arms to elaborate whatever story he was telling. Adrian would sit, looking at him amused or impressed, though that was a bit of an act on his part; not that Lucas wasn't amusing or impressive, it was just that the majority of the time, Lucas' adventures were centered on Adrian's cybernetic alter-ego.

A few leaves blew by as the autumn wind picked them up and made them dance about. A yellow leaf found its way onto the table and Adrian picked it up, twirling the stem in his finger, and hearing Lucas’ voice lecture about photosynthesis and what caused the color change, the veins in the leaf…

"You look like a lost, love-sick puppy."

"What do you want, Lori?" Adrian said tolerantly as the teen made herself at home in Lucas' spot.

"I want you to get my science teacher back. As much as I hate the subject, the substitute is horrible! She's making me do homework!"

Adrian raised an eyebrow at the girl. "And Mr. Amato and I don't?"

"It's different with you guys," Lori pouted.

"But the substitute should be temporary."

"Yeah, should be, but what if she isn't? What if something really bad happened to Lucas? It wouldn’t surprise me, what with that black, leather-wearing freak running around."

Adrian kept back a bark of laughter. Ever since CyberSix had saved her from José, Adrian did find a new fondness for Lori and was amused at how verbally abusive she could be towards her savior; though he couldn't let her know and decided the stern literature teacher was a better face to put forward.

"I am certain that Mr. Amato is fine. I will check in with him after school."

"Maybe I should come, too!"

"Lori," Adrian sighed exasperatedly. "You must learn that there is a line separating the students from the teachers and it should not be crossed."

"But it's so much fun!"

"Lori."

Lori huffed and stormed away. Adrian was thankful for the renewed peace, until some of Lori's words repeated in his mind. What if something really bad did happen to Lucas? They were out last night, but CyberSix was certain that he was home safe before she returned home herself. Nothing particularly unusual happened past José's plan, which involved sharks with laser beams on their heads.

As the minutes passed for the rest of the day, Adrian couldn't stop his stomach from turning in worry. By the time he got to his last class, he no longer had the energy to teach and just asked the class to read quietly and answer some questions he half-heartedly wrote up on the board while he pretended to grade essays turned in by his senior class. Even though he really did try to focus on the block of text before him, the words swam before his eyes and he knew he was glancing at the clock much more than necessary.

When the bell rang, he gripped the desk to keep him from bolting out of the classroom like one of his own students and shouted the homework assignment at the departing teens. The second the last backpack disappeared from sight, he quickly grabbed his coat, his briefcase and books and ran.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Adrian flew up the steps to Lucas' apartment two at a time and nearly slid on the slick wood as he stopped abruptly in front of Lucas' door. He took a few deep breaths and composed himself as he brought his fist to give a few sharp knocks.

"Lucas? It's Adrian!" he called after a moment. "Are you all right?"

Adrian's heart began to hammer hard in his chest when there was silence, but then he breathed a sigh of relief when he finally heard some shuffling inside. The door opened slowly and glassy brown eyes stared at him questioningly.

"You weren't at school today; are you okay?" Adrian asked.

Lucas shook his head and didn't open the door further.

"Can I come in?"

Again, Lucas shook his head, more vigorously this time, and even shut the door half of an inch.

"Why not?"

Lucas opened his mouth slowly, then held up a finger, and shut the door. A few moments later, he opened the door slightly and slipped a piece of paper to Adrian.

**Sick. Sore throat, headache, fever. Don't want to get you sick.**

"Oh, Lucas," Adrian said sympathetically. "Did you see a doctor?"

A moment later, another note was passed to him.

**No.**

"Why not?"

**Hate doctors.**

"Well you need to be taken care of. Do you have any cold medicine? Tea?"

**Can take care of myself.**

Adrian shook his head. "Lucas, let me in."

The door shut, but Adrian's hand was on the handle before Lucas could lock it. After a few moments, Lucas gave up the struggle. Of course, Adrian could have forced his way at any time, but for this time he could attribute his current strength to Lucas' illness. As Adrian came through the door, he saw Lucas scribbling furiously on the pad.

**Suit yourself, but don't blame me when you get sick.**

Lucas tried to glare but ended up pouting at him instead. Adrian chuckled.

"Look, Lucas, you're my friend. I can't just leave you like this, how do you think that will make me feel? You want me to be weighed down by guilt?"

Lucas' shoulder sagged as he gave Adrian a pathetic look.

"Go sit down and I'll put on some tea. Are you hungry?"

Lucas shook his head slowly.

"Did you eat anything today?" Adrian glanced at the small kitchen counter and found it spotless. While Lucas was no slob, there should be some indication of food being prepared.

Another shake of the blond head confirmed Adrian's suspicions.

"Go sit or lie down. I know you're not in the mood but you have to put something in your stomach."

Lucas stared, his eyes partially curious and partially exhausted. He scribbled on the pad.

**Don't you feed a flu and starve a fever?**

Adrian wrinkled his nose. "I don't know, but I don't like that advice anyway."

**I can take care of myself, don't want you to get sick.** Lucas scribbled.

Adrian rolled his eyes, took Lucas by his shoulders, turned him around and pushed him towards the couch.

"You're being ridiculous. Go lie down."

Lucas offered no resistance as he shuffled to the couch and dropped into it. Adrian paid him no mind as he busied himself in the kitchen. He found a kettle in the cupboard and filled it with water, then found mugs and tea bags and set them by the stove. He started searching the other cabinets and drawers and glanced in the refrigerator. 

_'A true bachelor,'_ Adrian thought to himself, amused, as his search yielded little more than canned tuna, half a loaf of bread that was about to go stale, and a package of beef flavored instant ramen noodles.

The kettle whistled, so Adrian put together the tea, figuring it could steep while he made Lucas his meal. He always drank his coffee strong, so Adrian assumed the same would follow with tea. Fifteen minute later, Adrian set the still-steaming mug of tea and a plate with a tuna fish salad sandwich in front of Lucas, and then he went back for the hot bowl of ramen soup and a mug of tea for himself.

Lucas shoved the pad in Adrian's direction with a grateful, but slightly weak, smile.

**You didn't have to do all of this, I could have done it myself. Thank you.**

"Oh, sure, because you did such a great job of taking care of yourself so far," Adrian said with a small smirk. "Eat, you big oaf."

Lucas chuckled, and then coughed a little, and Adrian watched him eat his meal as he sipped his tea.

"I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty," Adrian said, indicating the mug he was holding. Lucas shook his head and rolled his eyes a little. "I didn't think so. It's a little odd, you not talking."

Lucas gave a shrug, probably for lack of a better reply, too absorbed in his dinner to write on the pad, which was good. Adrian figured hunger was a good indication that Lucas wasn't horribly ill. Once Lucas was done, he sat back in the couch, looking satisfied and even a little better. Adrian smiled and started clearing the dishes when a hand grabbed his wrist. Lucas shook his head, meaning he didn't want Adrian to also do his dishes. Adrian pushed his hand away.

"You are sick and you are staying on that couch young man," Adrian scolded.

With a small grumble, Lucas released him unwillingly and crossed his arms.

"You can't be all that bad off if you're growling at me like a wounded tiger."

"Then why-" Lucas croaked, but then started coughing.

"Hmph. Guess you are still that bad. Don't speak."

Adrian took the dishes into the kitchen, mostly to keep from goading Lucas; it was too easy in his current state. He washed all of the dishes, put away what he could, and by the time he went back to Lucas, he was dozing, head pitched forward and lightly snoring.

"Poor Lucas," Adrian murmured softly.

He went to Lucas' bedroom and pulled the pillow and blanket from the bed. Fluffing the pillow and putting it on one end, he eased Lucas into a lying position and then tucked the blanket around him. Lucas barely stirred, maybe a small murmur, but that was it. Adrian couldn't help brushing a few loose, sweaty strands of his short hair from his forehead and then he couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss at his temple.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Adrian whispered, and then left without another sound.


End file.
